1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal television and moving device, and in particular to a large-size liquid crystal television and moving device.
2. The Related Arts
In manufacturing liquid crystal display device (LCD), moving a large-size (e.g., 60 in and more) LCD is often a challenge. For large-size LCD, both size and weight exceeds the comfort range of ergonomics, and the moving usually requires a plurality of people with small mobile trolley to accomplish.
In known moving technique, the trolley often only allows to place the liquid crystal module flatly, which usually occupies a larger area and difficult to move around in small space. In addition, the liquid crystal module is usually required to hang by the wall hole at the backplane onto the pillar of the trolley for fixing. When the large-size liquid crystal module is placed flatly with backplane at the bottom, the operation of manually fixing the liquid crystal module onto the trolley would be extremely difficult because of the weight and the operators must lift the liquid crystal module throughout the entire fixing process, and accidents are prone to occur. On the other hand, if lifting equipment is used to lift the liquid crystal module, a much larger operation space is required. In addition, the lifting equipment is often difficult to move around; thus, the application area is often confined to certain selected areas, resulting in higher equipment cost.